lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Curricular Lunes
Curricular Lunes was the new District 12 female from LightStone's 400th Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Falk Avian. She was joined by Ganta Alomo and Misty Honeysuckle who were voted in by the Capitol. Thalia Combe and Salem Calla also won a duel to compete once more. Overall she placed 83rd out of 92. Personality Curricular is the definition of a sweetheart. Curricular, being kind, funny, and smart, earned her much praise from older relatives as well. Being born into quite a respectful and manner-filled family, Curricular grew up to be neat with anything she was held responsible for, and also being a very clean and organized girl. She's very sweet to anyone and everyone she meets, even though lots pay her back with disgust because they felt she was fake. Personally being a good-natured girl, she felt confused most of the time for why she got bullied just because she wasn't like the snarky students in her classroom, but eventually shrugged the thought off, although it always remains hidden in her mind. She would never appear to be rude or mean at all, even if somebody were to be the same to her. Looks Curricular is quite an innocent-looking girl, due to her posture and her looks in general. She is also a rare sight for the richest part of District 12 , as everyone from said region usually has light blonde or dirty blonde hair along with a pair of blue or green eyes. Curricular, unlike the rest, has thick, voluminous black hair that falls down her back in glossy strands, stopping at around a little past chest length. Complimenting her appearance quite nicely, it's shiny coat sealed over each lock of hair stands out greatly from the rest of her. As for facial features, Curricular is fair-skinned, being a little more pale around her face. She has clean-swept eyebrows that hover over her light grey orbs, her pupils often dialating whenever she is greatly frightened or astonished by something in particular. Her face is clear of any freckles or scars whatsoever, as she wasn't really one to fight, nor did her parents or anyone related to her have freckles. Her lips are quite full but also very chapped as well, occasionally causing scabs to appear on them. Training Score 400th Annual Hunger Games: 8 Games When the gong rang out, Curricular sprinted for the fight, reaching the cornucopia before many of the Careers. She headed right for the mouth of the cornucopia before she stopped herself, realizing that she would have to fight through everyone else on her way back out. She wheeled away from her previous course, and veered off towards one of the pillars that hold up the shrine's roof. She grabbed onto a sky blue backpack, when Luxray Meganium slammed into her side. She flew several feet through the air, and her head smashed against the cobbled floor of the shrine. Luxray then raised her by the throat, and repeatedly smashed her against the walls of the Cornucopia. He then strangled her to death, and piled up her body with the other dead tributes. Kills N/A Allies Rosalina Cosmic, Caspian Mahoney, Dylan Murrow Other Killed by: Luxray Meganium Aftermath Rosalina and Dylan were very upset by Curricular's death. Dylan kept blaming himself for it, saying he didn't save her when he had the chance. Rosalina described Curricular as the glue that held their alliance together, and without her, it was just a matter of time until the tension between Dylan and Caspian reached a worrying degree. Caspian didn't show any emotion about her death at all, but Rosalina said that Curricular really liked Caspian. Trivia * During the 400th Annual Hunger Games, Curricular was the only tribute of her alliance that was not betrayed and killed by Caspian. She was also the only tribute of her alliance that died in the bloodbath. Category:District 12 Category:17 year olds Category:Females Category:Cleaver Users Category:83rd Place